It Was A Wonder
by Syrinx
Summary: Wonder's Lady will redefine herself in the Dubai World Cup. OC, post-Cindy's Desert Adventure, set during Star Quality.


It Was A Wonder  
By Syrinx  
Summary:Wonder's Lady will redefine herself in the Dubai World Cup.  
Disclaimer: All rights to the Thoroughbred series belong to Joanna Campbell and Harper Collins.  
A/N: Original character, Cindy Series, set during to Star Quality.

It was a wonder to be walking across ankle deep sand and suddenly meet freshly watered grass, the blue-green blades sticking against boots and washing away the dust of the desert. It was almost like walking into the tranquility of an oasis in the middle of the Sahara. This couldn't possibly be a reality, but it was.

Faith Churchill walked over the bright green lawn of Al Quoz, passing by active race horses jigging on the ends of their leads as they were led around the shed rows of the training complex at Godolphin. There were hundreds of horses at the complex in training, the best of them getting ready to ship to Europe or America to race. Three-year-olds were being prepped toward their last test run before heading to the States to eye the Kentucky Derby. Yearlings and two-year-olds were being taught their first lessons before leaving for Newmarket and Santa Anita.

The white, orange roofed barns glistened in the Arabian sun. The giant city of Dubai was rising on the white horizon like a distance reflection in the sky. Faith was having a hard time believing that she was here. It all seemed so surreal, and as she turned the corner on the barn they were stabling at she only cemented her awe. There, in front of a large cluster of reporters, stood Ashleigh Griffen holding the lead rope of Wonder's Lady.

Faith paused, not sure whether or not she wanted to approach Ashleigh while the reporters and photographers shifted around the famous jockey and now infamous filly. They were pressing as hard as they could against the barrier and making the guards shift uneasily. Security had increased drastically since the day the twin towers fell. As an American horse, and a filly, Lady had generated enough attention to make Nad Al Sheba and the grounds at Godolphin reconsider their security plan. Now there were armed guards at every gate and every door, making Faith jumpy by the constant reminders that paranoia was running high.

Lady, however, was unfazed. The petite chestnut mare only tossed her amber mane and snorted, arching her neck to rub her face delicately against her outstretched foreleg. Faith smiled as Ashleigh fielded the questions while letting Lady amble over her patch of grass, ripping up the tips of sweet grass with carelessness.

"I think she has every chance against colts," Ashleigh was saying as Faith decided to sneak up to her side, laying a hand on Lady's smooth, perfectly muscled neck. "If I had any doubts I wouldn't have come all this way. The Townsends wouldn't have come all this way. We're both behind Wonder's Lady one hundred percent."

"And what about the colt competitors?" one reporter asked, completely ignoring Faith's presence by the filly. "Which do you fear the most?"

Ashleigh laughed light-heartedly at the question and shrugged. "They're all the best the world can offer. They all have their frightening aspects."

"Come on, enlighten us," one reporter called, and Faith smiled. She recognized him as David Clark. He had covered Whitebrook the most often and had gained most of Ashleigh's trust.

"Okay, David," Ashleigh nodded. "But only for you," she added, giving the group of reporters a quick smile before she nodded for the guards to let David through the barricade. Ashleigh turned to Faith and handed her the lead rope.

"Just give her a few turns around the stable yard," Ashleigh instructed. "I'll be in the barn talking with David. Have you seen Ann anywhere?"

"I saw her once with Jason," Faith reported casually. "They were taking a look at Sight of Gold."

"Okay," Ashleigh nodded. "If you see her just tell her that we're going to dinner soon with the Townsends before the race. She needs to be back here by six."

"Got ya," Faith nodded, turning Lady and walking her away from the building as photographers scurried to catch up with her along the barricade. Faith blinked at the harsh flashes of cameras, but decided to ignore the questions hurled at her. She didn't have much to say about Lady running against colts in the World Cup. Yes, she had won the Belmont and finished well in the Kentucky Derby and Preakness. Yes, she was ready to take on colts again as an older mare. No, she shouldn't be considered a longshot. She had beaten colts soundly before, and she could do it again.

The press didn't have that much faith. They were searching for a flaw somewhere, but Lady stubbornly refused to give it to them. The chestnut mare was classy that way. She was dignified, upbeat, and full of heart. She was her mother's daughter.

"Don't get upset, girl," Faith crooned to the filly as she steered her away from the reporters, entering the grassy courtyard between glistening white buildings. The chestnut tossed her head and picked up the beat, prancing next to Faith with vigor.

She led Lady around the courtyard before curiously heading down to the other stable block, looking for Ann where Jason's entree was based. Jason had the talented Sight of Gold, a Seeking the Gold colt who had recently won several big stakes at Santa Anita in the early months of the year. When Faith led Lady down the unfamiliar stable row, she got several quick looks from others that she met with a wide smile. She didn't fear people looking at Lady. The chestnut mare held her own.

"Hey, Faith," she heard Ann greet her and she stopped, Lady coming to an elegant halt next to her and surveying her surroundings.

"Hi, Ann," Faith smiled. "How's Gold?"

"Good," Jason answered from within the stall. "Hey, Faith."

"Hi, Jason," Faith chirped, stroking Lady's shoulder as the filly started to shift her weight anxiously. As sophisticated as Lady was, the filly was still a racehorse. Faith didn't forget that. "I was just coming by to tell you guys that we're meeting back at Lady's stable at six."

"Right, dinner with the Townsends," Ann groaned, tipping her head back against the stall as Sight of Gold lowered his bay head and lipped at her dark hair. She smiled in spite of the idea of dinner with the most impossible people in the business and scratched the colt's nose. "I'll be there, Faith," she said, pushing Gold's head away.

"How's the day been?" Jason asked, stepping out of Gold's stall and ruffling up Ann's hair. Ann playfully smacked him on the leg and smiled.

"Too many reporters," Faith said, groaning when she saw the cluster of photographers rounding around the barricades again. They had spotted her. "It's like they're gnats for something. Buzzing, annoying gnats."

"That's why I've been hanging out around here all day," Ann laughed, standing up. "Gold here doesn't nearly draw as much attention as Lady."

"I'm surprised they haven't been following you around," Faith sighed. "You being her jockey and all."

"Yeah," Ann nodded. "I guess they're too interested in the horse herself."

Faith looked up at the chestnut filly just as the photographers began to click their pictures again.

"Maybe we should get going," Ann said, looking at her watch. "Jason?"

"Yup," he nodded. "I'm all for getting out of their sights."

"Let's go," Ann said, leading the way.

Faith sat nervously in her chair of the restaurant, looking around her at the elegant trappings and the super expensive plate of food that had been sitting in front of her too long. In reality, they hadn't been there too long, but she was already getting that antsy feeling she got whenever one of the Townsends was near.

Feelings were rubbed raw. With Whitebrook and Townsend Acres in the same camp, eventually things would get hard to bear. Clay Townsend was cheerful and excited about the race. Brad was cool and calculating, offering suggestions to Ashleigh that only sounded like veiled insults. The most horrifying aspect of the dinner was Lavinia's parents, who had entered horse racing only a few years ago and already had poured enough money into the sport to get something out. They had a colt in the Dubai World Cup by the name of Rain or Shine. Faith had been impressed with the impeccably bred Storm Cat baby, but honestly she couldn't take much more of an interest in him.

"I'll bet Josie is looking very smug right now," Ann whispered to Faith. "She's at home getting Roma ready to race this fall and what are we doing?"

Faith made a face and nodded. Josie Taylor, another of Whitebrook's prominent jockeys, was at home, working with Wonder's latest baby, Wonder of Roma, who was preparing for his two-year-old season at the end of the year. While Roma was sometimes hard to work with, she was sure it was better than close proximity to any of the Townsends.

"I propose a toast," Clay Townsend announced, standing up from his chair and getting nearly everyone's attention in the room. Faith nervously swallowed the olive she had popped into her mouth.

"To Wonder's Lady and her faithful entourage of trainers, owners, riders, and grooms," he smiled, holding up his champagne glass. "And, of course, to Rain or Shine. I only hope my daughter-in-law can cope when Lady comes across the finish line first."

Lavinia laughed loudly and stood up herself, raising her glass. "We'll just see about that, Clay. Rain or Shine might be a complete surprise. To Rain or Shine and Wonder's Lady."

Faith was now beginning to realize that this dinner revolved more around the Townsends than anyone at Whitebrook. Perhaps they were only there because with Ashleigh as co-owner of Lady it was required of them. Or maybe Clay Townsend had thought it would be good to paint a happy picture for the press. Nevertheless, she raised her glass of champagne to the toast and drank.

The track was humming with activity. It wasn't anything compared to the insanity of Kentucky Derby day, or when Lady had won the Belmont, but Faith could still feel the intensity as she stood in the grandstand, watching Lady warm up under Ann. The chestnut filly was a small presence on the track compared to the other colts. Rain or Shine and Sight of Gold were both giants in comparison.

She silently checked out the rest of the field. Godolphin had two entrants in the field - Dubai Sun and Sulamun. Both were highly regarded in Europe, but had never raced in the States. Ireland had Dublin, the winner of the Irish Derby. Great Britain had Harlem's Glory, a big gray colt more accustomed to turf. France had sent its Arc winner, Raisonner, a lanky chestnut. Japan had sent a son of Sunday Silence, called Sunday Charm. And Argentina had sent two colts, Ribolt and Conquering, both who had raced several times in the States.

Faith sat nervously, watching the horses warm up. Lady looked collected and better than ever, shaking her mane as she went into the gate. The filly seemed to not mind the massive lamps sitting above the track to light the way. Everything was washed out and strange looking in the night, but the horses didn't seem to notice. They were in the gate.

With a sharp ring, the doors banged open and Faith was on her feet, watching as the horses poured out in a split second. They she screamed. Lady had taken two strides out of the gate and stumbled, falling to her knees with Ann launched up onto her neck. The rest of the field was running away from them, and Ann was already getting Lady up, but the race was probably already lost.

"God, no," Faith groaned, watching Lady get her feet under her, sprinting down the rail.

"It's okay," Ashleigh said, and Faith felt Ian put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady knows how to handle these problems," he said reassuringly. "She knows what to do."

Faith watched hesitantly as Lady flew along behind the group of colts that was already pounding into the first turn, passing the quarter mile marker. Faith wasn't listening to the announcer, but she knew they were going fast. Conquering was leading the field, with Rain or Shine on his flank. The two were drawing away while the rest of the colts were content to take their time. Faith swung her gaze to Lady and realized the young mare was trying to rip the reins right out of Ann's hands.

Lady flew into the turn, at least fifteen lengths behind the last horse as Conquering gave up the lead to Rain or Shine coming out of the turn. Faith closed her eyes for a moment and hoped the chestnut filly would find a way to get into contention. Suddenly she heard a few whoops from the crowd and was tempted to look again. When she opened her eyes, Lady was barreling down the backstretch, pumping and reaching like she was flying to home.

"God," Ashleigh groaned, watching as the filly was suddenly running up on the outside of Sunday Charm. In the time Faith had closed her eyes the chestnut had rallied, speeding up on the group of colts like a thing possessed.

"Good Christ," Faith heard Mike and Jason utter at the same time as Lady swung wide and started to pass horses, not caring as she beat at the ground to outmaneuver and outrun all her competition.

She passed Harlem Glory and Dubai Sun in her madness, driving around the turn with Ann hauling on the left rein to keep her up. They tumbled into the stretch, bursting around the turn with Lady in the middle of horses, looking at a wall and a small opening to her right. Ann suddenly decided to turn the filly toward the tiny hole between Ribolt and Sulamun. Faith didn't see the move the jockey made, but Lady was suddenly exploding, moving faster than before. The chestnut streaked up to the hole and pushed her way through, Faith wincing. She could see hooves beating at the ground, getting so close to clipping against each other as Lady blew through. Ann went for her whip, swinging it past the filly's eye for encouragement.

Conquering was falling back, and Lady was only finding more speed. Faith began to scream at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down as the chestnut filly ran down Raisonner and switched leads, aiming her sights on Sights of Gold and Rain or Shine.

"She's going to do it," Faith breathed, and then started to scream. "She's going to win!"

Faith shrieked as Lady rolled past Sights of Gold and Rain or Shine, blowing them out at the wire and winning by a length.

"Yes!" Faith shouted, throwing a fist in the air as she watched Ann do the same. Lady lowered herself and began to slowly gallop into the turn, covered in sweat from the desert heat.

"Oh my God!" Ashleigh was laughing, repeating it over and over. "She won! The first filly to win!"

"The first filly to even run and she wins," Ian grinned, giving Faith a hug as they filed out of the box to meet their champion filly at the bottom in the winner's circle. By the time they got there, Ann and Lady were already being led into the winner's circle. Lady was dancing and deliberately spooking, snorting anxiously as she eyed the reporters swarming around her. The guards made quick work of the reporters, pushing them back as the filly walked into the winner's circle.

"She won!" Ann screamed, grinning so wide Faith didn't know if she could be happier. "She actually won!"

"Ashleigh!" the reporters were screaming. "Ann Pierce! We need your comments! Ian!"

Faith ignored the clicks of cameras and the blinding flash bulbs. She only raced up to Lady and threw her arms around the filly's neck, squeezing tightly.

"This is so amazing," she said up to Ann, who was also leaning down in the saddle with her arms draped around Lady's neck. Ian held onto the filly's bridle as the pictures were snapped, Ann grinning down at Faith.

"I don't think amazing covers this experience," Ann laughed, jumping off after the photos were taken and running up to Jason to give him a victory kiss.

"Ashleigh!" the reporters were yelling, trying to get some attention. "Where's Wonder's Lady going next? Will she take on colts in the States? Will she finish out this year? Will she retire?"

Ashleigh spun to the reporters as Ann pulled the saddle off of Lady's steaming back, running her hand over the filly's sweat-soaked coat. Faith and Ian held the filly, who was still wearing her garland of flowers as the sheik, owner of Godolphin and crowned prince of Dubai, approached Ashleigh to congratulate her.

Faith watched quietly as Ashleigh walked with the sheik, nodding and smiling at him as he walked up to Lady and put his hand on her neck, patting her proudly. "A beautiful creature," he said simply, nodding to Faith, who smiled back. The sheik ran his hand down Lady's crooked stripe and turned back to Ashleigh and the reporters.

"I think we can safely say that this is the first filly of the world," he said, shaking Ashleigh's hand.

Ashleigh grinned and nodded. "I don't think I could have said it better myself."

Faith looked up at the mare and patted Lady's chest. Filly of the World was a weighty title, and one that Lady deserved. But when the fanfare slowed, Faith moved to take the filly back to the shed row, where tomorrow she would just be Wonder's Lady again. Together they walked back, the chestnut filly prancing next to Faith, with camera flashes still clicking behind them.


End file.
